


To Love the Dead

by Feyatsirk



Series: Mythical au [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Human!Jonghyun, I can't write a vampire au without blood, I rewrote this thing 3 times, M/M, Vampire!Minhyun, Y'all better like it dammit., its a vampire au, obvious mentions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: Minhyun is a vampire who runs into little fifteen year old Jonghyun one day at the park, after asking for shelter and sweet little Jonghyun agrees to help, they're basically inseparable. Nearly a decade later, they're still together only now Jonghyun's trying to get him to feed from him before he loses himself entirely. Minhyun discovers something interesting about Jonghyun's blood when he finally gives in.





	To Love the Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ice_flow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_flow/gifts).



> This is the first fic in my supernatural series. There will a few others including but not limited to nature fairies, mermaids, werewolves, ghosts, etc. Some will have happy ending, others may not. :D

Jonghyun held the door open, blurry eyed from being woken up as he leans forward against the door. Blinking a few times as his eyes rake over his friends body before looking at his eyes.

“Is that _blood_? What the fuck did you do?” Minhyun shoves passed him and grabs a towel from the closet before heading to the bathroom. Jonghyun slamming the door before rushing after him and grabbing the now bloody towel from his hand, glaring up at him now fully awake.

“Don’t ignore me. What did you _do?_ You disappeared and comeback covered in blood!? That’s…did you lose control?” He asks worriedly before he glances at his hands, arms and everywhere else for scratches or injury despite knowing his friend heals quickly. Minhyun pulls his arms away from him and looks away; Mumbling he got jumped and lost it. His voice small as he tells Jonghyun it’ll probably be on the news due to what he did. Jonghyun frowns and grabs his face to make him look at him.

“Are you hurt anywhere? I know they won’t capture you properly on camera but if you bled there…” Minhyun grips his wrists and pulls them away with a tight smile.

“You know I don’t bleed easily. I’ll be fine. No one saw, the only two people are now dead because they chose to rob the wrong person.” Jonghyun sighs and nods, handing back the towel and telling him he better dry clean that and anything else he gets a mess as he goes to the kitchen to clean off his hands, nudging the faucet on with his elbow. The shower turning on shortly after and Jonghyun leans against the kitchen counter with a sigh. His shoulders shrugged up next to his ears as he thinks, standing straighter once he hears something fall in the bathroom.

“You okay?” He pauses hoping to hear something but doesn’t get a response, so he heads over slowly, peeking inside to see his mirror broken and Minhyun sitting on the floor hugging his knees. Careful of the glass, he kneels by his friend and rests his hand on his shoulder. ‘Cmon. I’ll help you clean up.’ Jonghyun says, pulling the vampire off the ground and to sit on the toilet seat he drops down. Telling him to sit still as he cleans up the glass on the floor, wearing his rubber gloves from under the sink so he doesn’t cut himself as easily. Sweeping up the smaller pieces and comes back with a darker set of towels before turning off the shower and turning the sink on to fill it. Jonghyun looks at Minhyun worriedly before patting his arm. ‘Take this off.’ Minhyun does as he’s told and tugs his shirt off over his head, the sleeves still stuck to his wrists as he hunched forward; his fringe covering his face as he stares down. A few tears dripping onto his pants as Jonghyun kisses his head and heads to the kitchen to let his shirt soak and hopefully get the stains out. Returning, he kneels by Minhyun with the rag ringed out and starts to clean his hands gently.

“You didn’t do it on purpose, they surprised you and you felt threatened.” Jonghyun spoke softly and tried to reassure him. He knew Minhyun hated when he killed people, ever sense he was changed, centuries earlier, he had struggled with this. He hated even having to rely on people for food, he tried to do just animals once and lost control the moment he smelled human blood. He had killed three people that day, draining them dry to get his nutrients back and spent a week destroying his entire home. Minhyun had told him the stories. The vampire had found Jonghyun when he was fifteen by a park. The human boy having helped him when he was tired. Minhyun asked him to find a dark space and he had. Taking him, stupidly, to his own home and offered him the guest bed in the basement without telling his parents. Minhyun thanked him and Jonghyun smiled and told him he could come whenever. ‘Just stop by my room to make sure no ones staying over first. If someone is, you can stay in my room.’ Minhyun shook his head lightly at the strange child. Thanking him once more before he turned over to sleep. Now, at twenty-four, Jonghyun happily helped his friend. Granted it was due to the fact he loved him, vampire or not, he wanted to stay by his side. He had offered his wrist a few times, always to be glared at and told not to offer again. The first time he was told not to offer again Minhyun had sounded pissed off and so Jonghyun was scared he’d leave, and he’d never see him again. When Minhyun returned a week later, Jonghyun realized he wouldn’t leave and continued to offer every so often. He had been planning a good argument finally. That if Minhyun drank from him every other day, he’d have time to replenish his supply and he wouldn’t risk killing anyone again because he would always be fed. He had planned to tell him the plan tomorrow. Now though, he would be stupid to ask. Jonghyun scrubbed his hands clean, a slight red tint remaining that would need some warmer water to get off. Standing, he grabs the nail kit he has for this purpose. Minhyun had done this twice before. The first time was to protect Jonghyun from a mugger. The second time, they were both held at gun point. Jonghyun spent an hour cleaning the drying blood from under his nails. Buying a kit so he wouldn’t risk contamination on the ones he used himself. He started the process again when Minhyun stopped him with a small voice.

“...my face...please.” Jonghyun’s eyes widen and he nods quickly, tipping Minhyun’s head up gently to wash his face. Minhyun searching his face as he does this. He’s done it enough times, he’s still not sure what he’s trying to find. Rinsing the cloth out, he refills the sink with warm water again and then dunks the cloth into the water to continue cleaning. Running the cloth down his throat and neck where the blood ran. Once he has him cleaned up, he takes care of the sink and the rag before checking on his shirt. Rinsing it out a few times in the warm water and smiles a bit.

“A real wash and it should be less noticeable. At least it wasn’t white. I can’t work miracles.” Minhyun nods and takes the shirt to wring it out before hanging it up in the laundry area. Jonghyun asking if he wants something to drink despite knowing he doesnt eat or drink unless absolutely necessary. Minhyun declines and asks if his drawer is still full. Jonghyun gives him a look and nods as he makes food, something small since its two in the morning.

"Of course. I promised to keep them clean and folded. They were washed two days ago. Should be fine still." Jonghyun turns to use the other counter away from where the bloodied shirt was, this causes him to miss the look on Minhyuns face when he smells the shirt. The vampire smelling the shirt a bit before pulling it overhead, he loved Jonghyun. Truly he does, but the fool constantly tried to offer himself up as food or bait depending what Minhyun needs. Once cleaned and dressed, he walks into the living room and Jonghyun looks at him from the kitchen with a smile. 'That looks good on you.' Minhyun mumbles his thanks and sits on the couch hugging his legs again as he rests. Jonghyun coming over to sit beside him eating. Minhyun watching him from the corner of his eye as he does this, remembering when he could just eat or drink whatever it was he wanted and not worry about getting sick. Jonghyun sets his small bowl on the coffee table once finished and leans against Minhyun's shoulder.

"I was wondering..."

"No." Jonghyun sits up and looks at him as though he just slapped a baby.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" Minhyun looks at him and raises an eyebrow. He knows Jonghyuns track record usually indicates he's going to ask about the feedings. He hadn't planned on it this time. When they had first met, his questions all revolved around the stereotypical vampire rumors. 'Can you be in the sun?' 'For a little while. Gets easier with age and if im not hungry.' Jonghyun had been fascinated by that. Asking about running water, reflections, garlic, crosses, coffins, etc. Minhyun laughed at most telling him they were bullshit. Reflections, he could see himself in newer mirrors, or even in car sides or windows. He knew how he looked. He could appear on camera but it was blurry and distorted. No amount of editing could fix it. They tried once. Coffins were just convenient and helped give darker places to sleep. The water, crosses, and garlic had him nearly crying from laughter. Jonghyun had fallen for him then, a laugh even now he rarely hears.

"Don't I?" Jonghyun crosses his arms and sits back.

"No. I had a proposition about the feeding but I planned to wait to ask about that till you felt better. This is a question I've never asked." Minhyun looked at him expectantly and motioned to continue.

"Can you turn people?" Minhyun stared at him before standing and heading towards the door. Jonghyun grabbing his wrist to stop him and pulls with most of his strength to keep him there before he hugs him tightly. 'Hear me out on this.' He hears a soft 'no' and he smiles against the others chest but flicks his back saying yes.

"It wouldn't be no-"

"It would be never."

"Shuuuuush dammit." Jonghyun looks up at him irritated and pushes through his other planned proposition.

"It wouldn't be now. I would finish school, get money saved. Maybe when I turned 35? I don't want to look tons older than you, but I guess I don't know how old you were when you were turned. You never mentioned that part, but," he takes a deep breath as he continues. Minhyun staring at him like hes slightly insane but also as if hes seeing parts he hadn’t seen before. "You could have drunk from me that night or just never came back but you do comeback. Even now. Clearly you like me, and I like you, I don't want you to go on after I die with No one. Who will comfort you on bad nights?" Minhyun at this point as hung his head, hunching over best he can so Jonghyun can’t see his eyes. Jonghyun reaches up and cups his face, feeling the tears but not mentioning them.

"Do you want me to bombard you with the other idea too? Get it out of the way?" He nods as Jonghyun smiles softly and leads him back to the couch. Laying back, legs up on the couch before tugging Minhyun between his legs and holding him. Stroking his hair as he speaks.

"The other plan was you drink from me every other to every two nights. I have time to replenish my supply," he chuckles a bit and it earns him a pinch in the side. "Ow. You also won't be that hungry each time, small meals and whatnot. You probably wouldn't lose control that often either." Minhyun keeps his face against Jonghyuns chest, turning his head to listen to the heartbeat he loves so much.

"When youre closer to death. Maybe I'll consider it."

"But then I’ll be old!"

"I was closer to forty-five when I was changed. Weird thing about this, it does make you feel and look younger." Jonghyun stares at him in amazement and nods.

"Just promise me, if you decide not to change me, you tell me so I can say my goodbye properly. Okay?" Minhyun nods, softly agreeing verbally that he promises he'll do that and finds himself considering the other option. Brushing his fingers over Jonghyuns wrist as he does. He knows the scent of Jonghyuns blood almost as well as his own. Jonghyun glances down at him playing with his wrist and turns his hand over, palm up. Minhyun frowning slightly as he barely shakes his head.  Jonghyun smiles and wraps his arms around him. Both exhausted from the night.

"I don't have plans today. We can sleep in; the curtains are pulled shut." Minhyun nods against his chest and finds them both falling asleep rather quickly despite the couch being small. When morning comes, Jonghyun wakes alone. Glancing around confused before he hears slight clanking in the kitchen and gets up. Rubbing his eyes as he walks to the kitchen island and sits.

"What are you doing?"

"Breakfast. I learned to cook even if it was over a flame and pot." Jonghyun leaned forward on his elbows, his head held up by his hands and smiled.

"You were alive in the late 1700s, right?" Minhyun nods and looks at him, smiling a bit as he does so.

"Doesn’t look it does it? I’m still not used to all the...indoor things...the couches or even the bed." Jonghyun raises an eyebrow and mumbles he's never slept in his bed before. Its nicer than the old one he always slept on.

"Now you sleep on my comfy but stiff couch."

"You remember I slept on feather beds, right?" Jonghyun shook his head and grinned, moving to take his hand and drag him to his bedroom.

"What was different then with this?" Jonghyun asked pointing to his bed. Minhyun sighed and knelt down.

"This metal frame was wooden posts. It had slight notches for this part," he points to the box support under the mattress. "Which was our mattress pad basically. It was stiff as hell and stuffed with horsehair. Then we had our thick mattress stuffed with them with feathers." He rests his hands-on top of the mattress and smiles a bit.

"Then we’d have another layer called a bolster. You guys still have them now, but they were foam then obviously. Then our feather pillows too." Jonghyun stares and chuckles a bit.

"What if you were allergic to feathers?" Minhyun chuckles and shrugs.

"I've no clue honestly." Minhyun glances at Jonghyun and heads back to the kitchen to finish the breakfast, putting it out on a plate for him and smiling softly. 'Come eat!' He calls for him and sits down as well with some coffee. The caffeine doesn't work well on him anymore, but the taste is too good to quit. Jonghyun comes out and sits, munching on the food as he groans.

"This is amazing. Thank you." Minhyun nods and glances at the coffee before speaking.

"Did you…want to know anything before fully committing to being bitten." Jonghyun pauses with his food partially in his mouth in surprise of what Minhyun just said and perks up excited.

"You mean it?" Minhyun gives a small nod but holds up his hand saying it won’t be today or soon. He needs to mentally prepare for that. Jonghyun nods quickly opening the flood gates and Minhyun stares as the human rambles.

"Does it hurt? Are there side effects aside from dizziness? Can you get addicted to a blood taste? Do people each have unique tastes? Do you have to bite the neck, or can you bite anywhere?"

"Depends if youre tense or relaxed. If I bite a certain area," he taps the side of his throat. "You could get aroused, but I don't plan on doing that. Also, if I bite here," he taps the junction of Jonghyuns neck and shoulder. "Youll bruise and itll hurt because of all the muscle there." Jonghyun covers the junctions of his neck and smiles softly.

"No pain please." Minhyun nods and taps a spot beside his hand on his shoulder.

"Eventually, when this happens, I'll bite here." Jonghyun nods and stares at him a bit as Minhyun goes through the rest of his questions; side effects include possible arousal if in certain spots, technically Minhyun's never seen someone addicted to blood. Yes, each person is different and unique. No, vampires can bite anywhere we just appreciate the easiness of the neck and fingers. Jonghyun nods and then looks at him once more.

"Where would this take place?"

"Your bedroom more than likely with a towel beneath your head and shoulders. Blood tends to run away." Minhyun shrugs and cleans up everything he just used for breakfast. Jonghyun dressing for school before hugging Minhyun, telling him to lock up if he goes out.

"Spare key is back, same place as usual. Uh...I think that’s everything. I’ll be home by 6." Jonghyun smiles up at him before rushing out. Minhyun watching him rush out before heading out himself, deciding to check up on the scene from last night despite knowing it’s a horrid idea. When he manages to get there, he sees all the yellow tape, cops, and the morgue removing the bodies and holds back from vomiting as he rushes back the other way. Following Jonghyun’s scent towards the university, he focuses on only that till he finds himself outside a classroom. Pausing outside it, he glances around and sees a few people staring at him with wide eyes. Quickly, he rushes off into one of the sitting areas nearby and just sits in one of the chairs that was free. Slumped forward as he waits and listens to Jonghyun’s heartbeat. He hears it grow closer and looks up the same time Jonghyun notices him there and forces a smile. Jonghyun blinking in surprise before waving to his friend beside him and rushing over, kneeling beside the chair before touching his cheek not really caring about the people staring at them.

“What are you doing here? Are you okay?” Minhyun nods and then shakes his head glancing at a few people. Jonghyun nods and stands up grabbing his bag before grabbing Minhyun’s hand and leading him away towards the stairs. They head up to the fifth floor where there aren’t many students and sits on the couch in the seating area there. Jonghyun grabbing his hand and rubbing his thumb across the back of his hand as he looks at the other.

“What’s wrong?”

“I…I went to the scene…I got there as they were moving them.” Jonghyun’s eyes widen and he immediately hugs him tightly, stroking his hair as he breathes shakily.

“I nearly threw up. I was panicking, I left and just followed your scent.” Jonghyun’s fingers froze in his hair for a moment confused before he looked at him.

“I thought you said you could only find me in a crowded room, not across town.” Minhyun mumbles his answer and Jonghyun swats his arm to make he say it louder, this a normal occurrence between them that Jonghyun didn't bother even looking at him when he swats.

“I said, I could find you anywhere in this country if I tried hard enough.” Jonghyun stares for a moment before clearing his throat and asking if he ate recently. Minhyun nods and Jonghyun eyes him suspiciously. 'I dont count yesterday’s men.' He says in a whisper and Minhyun pauses before sighing and shaking his head no. Jonghyun frowns, it had been nearly a week and Minhyun tends to get _cranky_ if he doesn’t eat well each week. Jonghyun offering to leave with him and is unsurprised when he says no and asks when his next class is. Jonghyun makes a small noise and looks at his phone clock. He tells him he has about twenty-five minutes and Minhyun nods, asking him to just stay with him till he has to go and then hell head home and find food. Jonghyun is skeptical but nods, hugging Minhyun tightly and stroking his hair as they laid down on the couch and took up the entire thing. Jonghyun checking the clock in the common area every so often to make sure he won’t be late.

“You promise you’ll go straight home after feeding?” Minhyun nods and sits up noticing it’s been around fifteen minutes. Jonghyun sits up as well and looks at him.

“You sure you’re okay now?” He smiles and pats Jonghyun’s leg in confirmation, the gesture not really comforting him at all as Minhyun tells him he’ll order some pizza for him when he’s on his way home before the older gets up to head to the apartment. Jonghyun calling out to him to avoid the scene on the way back. Jonghyun sighs heading to class, he tries to focus but worries about Minhyun instead and decides to head back home early. Walking around and passing the scene and pausing. See the cleaners power washing the blood away into one of the drains and paling. He had taken the bus this morning but didn’t have a ride back and figured he’d walk, now he’s regretting that idea. Shaking his head, he heads home, putting in the code and stepping inside.

“Minhyun? Are you here?” He hears a noise from the bathroom and raises an eyebrow before he toes off his shoes and sets his bag down by the kitchen peninsula, walking over to the bathroom he mumbles something about deja-vu and pushes open the door to find Minhyun posting up a new mirror.

“What…why are you doing that?” Minhyun looks at him and shrugs.

“I broke it, so I figured I should replace it.” Jonghyun nods a bit and then looks at him curiously. Asking him if he fed before he started this and frowns when Minhyun stares at him a bit before he shakes his head.

“You promised…” Minhyun nods but shrugs continue to press the rest of the mirror onto the wall. Jonghyun shakes his head irritated and grabs his wrist pulling him towards the bedroom. Minhyun complaining he wasn’t finished hanging up the mirror. Pushing the other into the bedroom, he steps in behind him and shuts the door.

“Where do I need to be?”

“What?” Jonghyun levels him with a look and sighs.

“You won’t go out to fed, so you’re feeding from me. So where do you need me?” Minhyun shakes his head not wanting to drink from him but Jonghyun shuts him up saying if he doesn’t feed from him, he’ll take him to a bar so he can choose someone and feed from some stranger. Minhyun sighs and points to the bed. Saying it’ll be more comfortable if he’s there, Jonghyun smiles nervously and heads to the bed. Climbing up on it as he lays back in his pillows. Suddenly sitting up gasping.

“Are you a messy eater? Do I need a towel on my bedding?” Minhyun sputters and shakes his head.

“Have you ever known me to be _messy?_ ” Jonghyun laughs and settles back in the bed, stretching a bit and smiling softly. ‘Anytime youre ready.’ He says and relaxes on the bed. Minhyun pacing back and forth a bit before he squats on the ground groaning. Mumbling he can’t do this, Jonghyun sits up and moves to sit beside him.

“You know why I’m doing all of this…right?” Minhyun looks at him confused and shakes his head.

“Cause you’re crazy?”

“Rude, but no. C’mon. I’ve been helping you nearly ten years. Nagging you to eat, making sure you’re cleaned up when you get hurt; even giving you comfort when you start hiding inside yourself. You’ve been around enough people to know _why_ they do these things. Right?” Minhyun stares at him and shakes his head. He had been around a lot of people that once they found out about him wanted one thing and that was it, being as sweet as they could be just so he’d bite them. He never did. He already knew Jonghyun wanted the bite as well. He doesn’t understand the reason behind it, or why the kid still helps him.

“They’ve all just wanted the bite.” Jonghyun stares at him in horror, knowing he had asked for the bite yesterday and now this.

“Minhyun…I…” He pats Jonghyun’s hand and smiles softly. Saying it’s okay. He knows how it usually works and Jonghyun shakes his head quickly.

“That’s not,” Jonghyun groans and covers his face with his hands. “That’s not why I do these things.”

“Then why do you, huh?”

“Because l-..." Jonghyun frowned and took a deep breath before continuing. "Why doesn't matter all that much. You should know I’m not like them already." Jonghyun gets up and goes to grab a towel, bringing it back to lay on the pillows and pulls Minhyun over. Telling him whenever he's ready he can bite. 'You need to feed. No more excuses.' He says as he climbs into the bed and lays down relaxing. Yawning a bit since he's tired from class. Minhyun sighs and gets up on the bed, leaning over him before glancing at him once more. The human giving a nod and smiling nervously. Minhyun extends his fangs and sinks them into the spot on his shoulder he promised, Jonghyun giving a small whimper from the initial bite and tensing slightly before he begins to relax. Minhyun drinking from him slowly but making sure he gets enough without hurting Jonghyun. Shortly after, Jonghyun pats his shoulder, letting him know he's feeling dizzy and Minhyun takes two more gulps before moving away and licking the wound closed. Jonghyun sighing as he goes boneless.

"You okay?" Jonghyun nods with a sleepy smile.

"Peachy. And tired...so tired." Minhyun nods and apologizes for tomorrow ahead of time. Jonghyun glances at him confused.

"You're going to ache. It'll suck but I'll bring in some pain killers before I sleep. Jonghyun nods and curls up as Minhyun takes the towel from under his head and cleans his throat and neck with it. Jonghyun sound asleep already. Minhyun smiles and kisses his forehead, thanking him softly for everything. Minhyun heads into the bathroom to grab the medicine and the water from the kitchen before he heads to the bedroom. Setting them on the nightstand and heading back out. He finishes he bathroom mirror before he takes care of everything and yawns. Laying on the couch with his blanket and pillow to sleep. In the morning, he wakes to make breakfast for Jonghyun and knows when he's up when he groans loudly. Jonghyun swearing lightly at how much pain he's in and sees the medicine with water. He takes both and lays back down for a tiny bit. Minhyun chuckles and finishes up breakfast setting everything out before going to the bedroom.

"Want a lift to the kitchen for some breakfast?" Jonghyun nods quickly and wraps his arms around Minhyuns shoulders.

"How are you feeling by the way?" Jonghyun asks as he digs into the pancakes Minhyun baked.

"Amazing actually. Like I haven't felt in decades." Jonghyun laughs and smiles saying that’s good, Minhyun agreeing but internally wondering Why* the blood fills him up so well. Deciding he should go ask to find out he figures how long it would take to get there, it’s still in the same country he could fly there and find a slower way back or vice versa. He watches Jonghyun as he eats, hearing his heart beating a little overboard but nothing serious.

"I think I'm going to go on a small trip okay? I need to find out some answers to things and check in. Ill only be gone a few days, I should be back by the weekend." Jonghyun looks up at him and nods, swallowing his bite of food and then speaking.

"Are you going anywhere in particular?"

"The southern coast...the vampire that helped me when I was changed lives there. Hes nearly 900 years old so, i usually go to him for answers." Jonghyun wondering aloud why he can't just call and Minhyun chuckles telling him Heechul doesn’t use modern tech very often. Calling him by phone would be calling a landline if not a rotary and Jonghyun laughs at that. Waving him off to go pack as he finishes his breakfast. Telling Minhyun he out did himself with the pancakes today. They spend the morning today, Minhyun massaging Jonghyuns arms, legs and shoulders since they hurt the most and when it’s around 2, Minhyun gets up and stretches saying he should head out since his plane leaves in a few hours. Jonghyun helps him pack a small bag and walks him to the door wishing him safe travels. Minhyun smiles and repeats he should be back in a few days before he leaves.

As Minhyun arrives to his destination, he texts Jonghyun to let him know he made it safely and heads inside. Ignoring the curious glances of other vampires in the building, pausing to talk to the person blocking Heechul’s room and rolls his eyes when they ask if he has an appointment.

“Tell him it’s Minhyun, he’ll let me in appointment or no.” They glance at each other and one heads in to ask as the other stands outside with him. Heechul’s one of the oldest vampires in this country, just over 900 years old, so he’s not surprised to see so many vampires around to be near him or just coming to ask questions. The door opens again to reveal Heechul, Minhyun smirking at the guards when he calls him in and pulls him into a hug. Asking what brings him there as he pours some tea for them.

“Actually, just a quick question. It would be easier if you used phones or even an email but oh well.” Minhyun shrugs and Heechul waves him off with that talk, telling him he wouldn’t get to see if favorite foster child then. Minhyun scoffs and leans back as he talks. Explaining to Heechul about Jonghyun’s blood and filling him up, making it seem like he just slept for the right amount of time, had coffee and everything else. His energy higher too. Heechul looks at him and grins.

“You have no idea about his feelings, do you?” Minhyun looks at him confused.

“His feelings? What are you talking about?” Heechul laughs loudly and points at him.

“You, my dear friend, are as blind as a bat. His _love_ for you is what’s making his blood so filling. I had that once, alas they didn’t want to be turned so I lost it. Keep him close.” Minhyun stares ahead blankly as he takes in what he said. That Jonghyun _loves_ him enough his blood is keeping him from insanity and keeping him healthy. He’s baffled but he guesses it makes sense. The others he’s drank from have tasted bitter or less than great. Minhyun thanks Heechul and he asks if there was anything else. He shakes his head still a bit dazed and Heechul shows him to the door.

“I would discuss things with him. You can still drink from him if he’s turned. He seems pure hearted so it shouldn’t be a risk.” Minhyun nods and tells him he wants the bite to ironically keep an eye on him since he wasn’t taking care of himself very well. Heechul sighs and scolds him lightly before hugging him once more and sending him on his way. Minhyun heads back and thinks about everything. That Jonghyun’s change wouldn’t pose a risk to his life. Which is another reason he didn’t want to change Jonghyun so early. If he changed him, and his body rejected it. He’d die young. If he did it when he was already on his deathbed it wouldn’t matter if it rejected, he would have lived a full life. Knowing now that he can change him anytime and it should take makes him ecstatic but, he needs to deal with the love thing first. Which he does. Letting Jonghyun know they need to talk when he gets back. He receives an ‘Alright?’ back and puts his phone back in his pocket as he heads for the train station. Once back in Seoul, he heads to Jonghyun’s the train having taken longer than he expected so he’s back super early in the morning. Glancing at the clock, he frowns to see it’s 2:36am. Still, he heads to the apartment and pins in the code, softly opening the door and hearing Jonghyun’s heartbeat relaxed meaning he’s either watching videos in bed again or sleeping. Locking back up, he heads to the bathroom to clean up a bit and then goes to Jonghyun’s room, sitting on the bed before shaking him lightly. Jonghyun grumbling in his sleep as he pulls the blankets tighter.

“Jonghyun.” He grumbles again but this time Minhyun hears him say ‘You have all eternity lemme sleep.’ Minhyun laughs and shakes his head.

“Fine. We’ll talk in the morning.” He gets up and takes care of the small bag he has before he lays down on the couch, still finding the beds too soft for his taste. In the morning, he wakes up to Jonghyun eating cereal in the kitchen as he scrolls through his phone. Minhyun sits up and looks at him curiously.

“I saw my friend…what he had to say was… _interesting_.” Jonghyun looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

“What’d you ask him?” he asks around the food in his mouth and Minhyun scrunches his nose at that.

“Why your blood fills me up as if I just ate a full meal and gives me tons of energy.” A soft ‘oh’ comes from the human in question and Minhyun stands up moving towards him. Jonghyun looking up at him as he moves into his space.

“You want to know what he told me.” Jonghyun nods slightly, staring up at him.

“He said, it’s because you _love_ me. As cliché as that is, because your intentions when I drink from you is so that I’m taken care of.” The shorter of the two feels his face burn as his feelings for him are laid out flat. His hands shaking as he turns slightly away from him, not sure what to do now.

“What’s the point of telling me this?” Minhyun smiles and turns his heads back towards him, keeping his hand on his chin as he leans forward.

“That I find it amazing, and that I love you, too.” Jonghyun stares in disbelief even as Minhyun closes the gap between them and kisses him. Wrapping his arms around Jonghyun’s waist as the other wraps his arms around his shoulders. Kissing back happily.

“Does this mean no more break downs cause you’ll keep drinking from me?” Minhyun nods and kisses him again.

“Also means, when I eventually decide to change you, I can continue to drink from you and keep you beside me forever. Or…until you get sick of me.” Jonghyun laughs and hugs him tightly, resting his cheek against his shoulder smiling.

“I doubt that could happen.” Both of them simply holding the other, the occasional sway happening as they just enjoy the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
> [Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
